


Winter Flakes

by cheriebeom



Category: GOT7, Got7 Bambam - Fandom, bambam - Fandom
Genre: Gen, bambam - Freeform, got7 bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriebeom/pseuds/cheriebeom
Summary: A cute drabble about the time you and Bam fought over a family dinner.
Kudos: 2





	Winter Flakes

“Are you seriously going?” Bambam shouted from across the room, you were already on the door but stopped and turned to see him directly. “I can’t be around you when you are like this. Adios!” you shouted smashing the door of Bam’s apartment behind you.

* * *

Your own apartment was just a few minutes down the street so you got through your own door and smashed it as well. _He is seriously losing his mind,_ you thought. Bam and you were dating for about a year now, his family was in Thailand but they visit regularly, but you haven’t met them yet. Just a few hours ago Bambam told you his parents were coming this weekend and he has booked a table at a famous restaurant for you to finally meet them. Why were you like this? For the last year you keep making excuses to not do so, saying you were busy with school, work, that you were sick… the ideas were running out of stock. _By now they must think I don’t want to meet them on purpose, even Bam might think so_. But that was not true, you were just scared that they won’t accept you or even like you. Even if that was the case… he mustn’t have said to them that you were going to be there, not without asking you first.

  
You sat on the couch, mad at him and yourself. A few hours passed by, you were tempted to call him but didn’t budge. Midnight came and he didn’t call you either. _He must hate me now_. You could not sleep that night, or the rest of the week, neither of you called each other, everything was dense and you felt like your relationship with Bambam was over. That Thursday night you cried yourself to sleep, too stubborn but more than that afraid of calling him… _What would you do? ask him to forgive you? Beg that he cancelled the dinner and wait for you a little longer?._ What a selfish person you were. But you couldn’t stop thinking about Bam’s ex, beautiful, elegant, intelligent, famous. You were nothing in comparison.

On Friday, defeated and resigned you were prepared for another sleepless night, you checked your phone, it was only 7 p.m. You lay down on the bed. Overthinking about the issue a thousand times. _I miss him. I need to see him, talk things out._ _But what if he doesn’t want to see me_?. .. _Well, too bad for him. I’m going._ You stood up, grabbed your coat and went on your way to his apartment.

  
It was very snowy outside, the wind blowing so hard against you that it almost made you return to the door of your building. You kept going forward like fighting against an avalanche, making weird faces as if that made you stronger against the wind, shutting your eyes for a moment to prevent snowflakes from getting into them, suddenly you stomped into somebody.

  
“Sorry!” You both shouted.

  
Bam was standing in front of you, with what seemed to be three coats on, a scarf, earmuffs and gloves, he looked four times bigger. He grind his eyes upon realizing it was you and you did the same.

  
“Ya! You are going to freeze with just that little thing on, are you crazy?”

Bambam started to remove one of his gigantic coats and handed it to you. “Here, take one of these” he said with an exaggerated tone.

"What are you doing here?” you replied, putting the coat on.

  
“I could ask the same to you”.

  
“I was going to your…” you started, and then it just hit you that he was going to see you as well. His smug smile tells it all. You pouted and hit him in the chest. “ I was going to your house, I can’t keep going like this anymore Bam…”

  
“So you missed me then?” He said with a soft playful smile. “I’m sorry Y/n. I shouldn’t have agreed to the dinner without asking you first. I miss the dumb look of your face, just like the one your are doing now, I really do” Bam was now hugging you tightly and rubbing his fist against the top of your head.

  
“Ouch!” You complained. He broke the hug a little to look you in your eyes, finding you teary eyed. “I should be the one apologizing. I’m so scared that your family won’t like me, and I know that hurts you. I got mad just so I could put off meeting them… I’m sorry Bam…” you buried yourself into his chest and he pressed his body firmly with yours.

  
“I know. We both are too stubborn to accept when something goes wrong… We don’t have to go if you don’t want to”

  
“No. Let’s do it. It is time now. I don’t feel worried anymore”. Bambam let you go for a moment to look at you again.

  
“Are you sure? That would make me so happy” his eyes started to shine brightly, you could tell even from the snowflakes falling in front of them. “I love you Y/n. And my mom is going to love you too!” Seeing him smile like this makes your heart feel so warm, so you smiled back at him.

  
“I love you too” you tiptoed to reach his lips and smacked a kiss so hard that Bambam almost lost his balance.

  
“Easy easy! let’s get out of here before we both slip on ice and die” 

He grabbed your hand and along with you started fighting against the wind just like you were doing moments before on your way to find him.


End file.
